bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin
|image= BenjaminPortrait.png|Level 1-2 BenjaminPortraitLvl3.png|Level 3-6 BenjaminPortraitLvl7.png|Level 7-9 BenjaminPortraitLvl10.png|Level 10-19 BenjaminPortraitLvl20.png|Level 20 |caption= |game=BTD6 |unlocked= 3000 |cost=$1020 (Easy) $1200 (Medium) $1295 (Hard) $1440 (Impoppable) |abilities=Biohack (Level 3) Syphon Funding (Level 10) |damage=x - current health (where "x" is the RBE of the bloon, Trojan attack) |attackspeed=Extremely Slow (every ~5.0s-~7.0s, Level 7-15 Trojan) Extremely Slow (every ~3.0s-~4.0s, Level 16+ Trojan) |range=20 |statuseffects=More TBA - Trojan income info coming soon More TBA - Skimming income info coming soon |towerboosts=More TBA - Biohack income info coming soon |incomeboosts=+$100 per round, automatic generation (Level 1) +$150 per round, automatic generation (Level 2-7) +$250 per round, automatic generation (Level 8-10) +$300 per round, automatic generation (Level 11-14) +$800 per round, automatic generation (Level 15+) More TBA - Skimming info coming soon More TBA - Cyber security income info coming soon More TBA - Trojan income info coming soon More TBA - Syphon income info coming soon |camo=Yes (Level 18+) |related pages= }} Benjamin is a Hero in Bloons Tower Defense 6. He costs $1,020 on Easy, $1,200 on Medium, $1,295 on Hard, and $1,440 on Impoppable. Benjamin was released in the 3.0 update on August 22nd, 2018. It costs 3,000 to unlock him. Unlike other heroes, Benjamin does not attack bloons directly. Instead, he uses his hacking skills to primarily provide extra Money and Lives. He does gain a Bloon Trojan attack starting at Level 7, where affected bloons spawn no children when destroyed. At Level 10+, he gains an ability that downgrades all incoming bloons (except DDTs and BADs) by one rank as well as doubling cash per pop for all affected bloons (triple at Level 20). In version 11.0, he was given a new skin called DJ Benjammin', or just Benjammin', who has new voice lines and graphics. He wears slacky white clothes and a white cap which he wears backwards, and his computer is replaced with a DJ turntable and a laptop. This skin costs 2,500 to unlock. Upgrades Benjamin will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. Levels/Upgrades: *Level 1: Hacks in $100 every round. *Level 2: Generates $150 per round instead of $100. *Level 3: Unlocks Biohack. *Level 4: Skimming - earns +$1 for every new Bloon spawned. *Level 5: Bank Hack - all banks earn +5% income. *Level 6: Cyber Security - Restores 5 lives at the end of each round. *Level 7: Bloon Trojan - Every few seconds sends a Trojan software virus to random Bloon. Affected Bloon spawns no children when destroyed. *Level 8: Income increased to $250 per round. *Level 9: Bank hack increased to 12% *Level 10: Unlocks Syphon Funding. *Level 11: Income increased to $300 per round. *Level 12: Skimming increased to $2 per Bloon. *Level 13: Biohack affects 6 Monkeys for 8 seconds (and adds +2 damage instead of +1). *Level 14: Cyber Security adds 10 lives per round and can go up to 100 over starting lives. *Level 15: Income increased to $500 per round. *Level 16: Bloon Trojan is sent more often. *Level 17: Income increased to $800 per round. *Level 18: Bloon Trojan can affect BFB and DDT Bloons. *Level 19: Biohack lasts 9 seconds with no downtime and adds 3 damage for affected Monkeys. *Level 20: Syphon Funding lasts 20 seconds and cash per pop is triple normal for affected Bloons. Bloon Trojan As of Version 11.0, the Bloon Trojan ability gives some money back from trojaned bloons, based on the number of layers destroyed by the ability. The Bloon Trojan will not target any bloon weaker than a Pink Bloon. Benjamin cannot target Camo Bloons with the Bloon Trojan ability without being given camo detection until he reaches level 18. The amount of money a trojaned bloon gives can be calculated using the formula m = tl + r where: *m = the amount of money given by the bloon *t = the level of the Bloon Trojan ability. t = 1 for levels 7-15 and t = 2 for levels 16-20. *l = the number of layers a bloon has upon being effected by the bloon trojan. (Despite having fewer layers than a BFB, DDT bloons are considered to have 12 layers by the bloon trojan.) *r = the pre round-60 bonus. Trojaned bloons give 1 extra dollar from rounds 1-60. For example, a Rainbow bloon on round 42 targeted by a level 7 Benajmin will give m = (1)(8) + 1(1) dollars, or 9 dollars. In contrast, a rainbow bloon on round 79 targeted by a level 20 Benjamin will give m = (2)(8) + 1(0) dollars, or 16 dollars. Other than losing the $1 bonus after round 60, Benjamin does not give less money as rounds progress, compared to popping bloons normally. Because of this, though Benjamin usually gives less money than popping bloons normally, the bloon trojan will make most bloons give more money than normal as rounds progress. This process is sped up when Benjamin reaches level 16. Bloons become profitable at the following points: *Pink Bloons always give more money than normal. *Black, and White, and Purple Bloons give more money after round 50. *Zebra Bloons give more money after round 60. *Rainbow Bloons give more money after round 80, or at level 16. *Ceramic Bloons give more money after round 80 with level 16. *MOABs and DDTs give more money after round 100. *BFBs never become profitable, but they are least unprofitable with level 18 after round 100, where they only lose $8-9 per BFB. Activated Abilities *Biohack - 4 closest Monkeys pop an extra layer per attack for 6 seconds. Affected Monkeys can't attack for 2 seconds after effect ends. *Syphon Funding - Downgrades all newly spawned Bloons by 1 rank. Cash per pop from affected Bloons is double. Lasts 10 seconds. Quotes Benjamin When Placed: *"Rules are made to be broken!" *"Let's see what we can do here." When Tapped: *"Target!" *"What next?" *"Online!" *"Yeah?" *"What's up?" *"Yes?" *"You wanna get hacked?" (When annoyed) *"That's how you get hacked!" (When really annoyed) Leveling Up: *"Level up!" *"Nice!" *"Ha!" *"Haha!" *"Dude!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Yes!" *"Awesome!" *"There's smart, and there's me smart!" (When Level 20) When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear: *MOAB appears - "Uh, guys?" *BFB appears - "Uh, guys?" (more pronounced) *ZOMG appears - "You might want to take a look at this." *DDT appears - "Uhh, guys?" (More nervously) *BAD appears - "Good night, Vienna." When Using an Activated Ability: *"Executing hack..." - When activating Biohack *"Cash money! Begin syphoning!" - When activating Syphon Funding When a MOAB-Class Bloon is Destroyed: *"Handled it." *"Get rekt." When Bloons Leak: *"Game over, man!" *"Have you tried turning it on and off again?" DJ Benjammin When Placed: *"Benjammin' is in the houuuuse!" *"Lets make some noise!" When Tapped: *"Yo!" *"Sup." *"What up?" *"Yee-heah boi!" *"Hey!" (When annoyed) *"Put your hands up!" (When annoyed) Leveling Up: *"Let the beat drop." *"Yeeeee!" *"Turn it up!" *"Next level!" *"Oh-ho yeah, now we can par-tay!" (When Level 20) When MOAB Class bloons Appear: *MOAB: "Nice beach ball!" *BFB, ZOMG, and DDT: "Party crasher!" *BAD: "Dang! You HUGE!" When a MOAB-Class Bloon is Destroyed: *"Boom, Bloon, get out the way!" When Using an Activated Ability: *"Party Monkeys!" - When activating Biohack (Dance music can be heard) *"How do ya like me now?" - When activating Syphon Funding (Dance music can be heard) When Bloons Leak: *"That is not cool!" Strategies *Benjamin is largely useless in C.H.I.M.P.S. mode because his abilities do not generate any extra cash due to the mode's limitations. **Occasionally, although still outclassed for the cash loss, Benjamin can help to eliminate Round 40 as a threat and continue to massively reduce any round's RBE with Bloon Syphon. ***In 14.0, this strategy generally only helps Perma-Spike. However other heroes fill in roles that Benjamin cannot handle, while Perma-Spike finds more support in other towers. *Bloon Trojan can only affect a MOAB or lower without the level 18 upgrade, which can remove some hassle from earlier rounds or clean up children from a higher Bloon. This is most notable with Round 40 in any mode, especially Half Cash, Alternate Bloon Rounds or Double HP MOABs, where the MOAB can be extremely difficult to deal with. *Skimming on rounds with Bloon Rushes can earn players a lot of cash quickly, when combined with Syphon Funding. This can also make the rush easier to deal with. *Downtime from Biohack does not disable Activated Abilities. *Since Bloon Trojan affects all of the children bloons, Bloon Trojan on a bloon will allow leaking it to only lose up to the amount of health it already has, which is barely enough to survive on Easy if the MOAB is partially damaged. *Note that Trojaned MOAB-class bloons will not be able to grant cash from Monkey Pirates. This is because all types of Trojaned bloons will not gain the full income from popping. *Benjamin is useful in the Half Cash game mode due to his abilities making it easier to gain cash. *On Easy Difficulty, it is possible to leak an entire Bloon Trojaned MOAB if the Mana Shield Monkey Knowledge is unlocked. This is mostly used in AFK strategies to reduce the threat of Round 40. Teaser TBA Version History ;3.0 *Benjamin was released. ;9.0 * Abilities are no longer cleared when a round ends. * Fixed bug in which "hacked" towers could use abilities, but no projectiles showed up. * Trojan art now sits correctly on MOABs. * Now acts as range for 2/x/x Monkey Subs. ;11.0 * Benjamin's Biohack will no longer apply to Benjamin, Tech Bot or Energizing Totem * Benjamin's level 3 Biohack cooldown reduced (45s -> 30s) * Benjamin's level 7 Trojan now awards $1 for each tier of Bloon affected with the virus * Benjamin's level 9 Bank hack increased (8% -> 12%) * Benjamin's level 13 Biohack damage bonus increased (+1 -> +2) * Benjamin's level 16 Trojan now awards $2 for each Bloon Tier * Benjamin's level 19 Biohack damage bonus increased (+2 -> +3) Gallery Benjamin beta.png|Benjamin's beta version icon BenjaminHeroIcon.png|The hero icon Benjiart.png|Artwork of unlock BenjaminPortrait.png|Level 1 BenjaminPortraitLvl3.png|Level 3 BenjaminPortraitLvl7.png|Level 7 BenjaminPortraitLvl10.png|Level 10 BenjaminPortraitLvl20.png|Level 20 Benjamin tobeunlocked.png|His purchase cost Benjamin Skin Before Unlock.png|Benjammin' Skin while not bought yet Benjamin.png|Benjamin in-game Hackbloon activated.png|Syphon Funding ability activated 3A2BC419-9557-4655-9590-F3E61C65A3FF.png|Benjamin sending Bloon Trojans benmenu.png|Benjamin icon in main menu Hacked bloons.png|Syphon Funding affecting Red Bloons Trojaned MOAB.png|Trojan affecting MOAB 7D9E2DD7-7378-435F-B152-E0A3FBCD7EC8.png|Benjamin hacking Ghost Bloons. 01ED9B6F-3607-4AAE-9A70-224780B9DA9A.jpeg|Max Benjamin. BenJammin_The_DJ.jpg BenJamminPortrait.png|DJ Benjammin' Level 1 BenJamminPortraitLvl3.png|DJ Benjammin' Level 3 BenJamminPortraitLvl7.png|DJ Benjammin' Level 7 BenJamminPortraitLvl10.png|DJ Benjammin' Level 10 BenJamminPortraitLvl20.png|DJ Benjammin' Level 20 Benjamin Skin 2.png|Benjammin' Skin prior to unlocking Benjamin Skin 3.png|Benjammin' Skin unlocked screen 7AD7DE3C-EA96-43FB-A6C5-D89D1C6B2338.jpeg|Three Benjamins, one without the Benjammin' Skin, and two with the skin Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 9.52.22 pm.png|DJ Benjamin Level 10-19 99862717-8BC2-4668-8477-9A4A54C73F75.png|Glitched Ben no_wifi_4_U.png|The cooldown effect from Biohack. Trivia *Benjamin is the second Hero added to the game from an update. The first was Captain Churchill. **He's also the second hero to be purchased with Monkey Money. *The Bloon Trojan attack acts similar to the Alchemist's Bloon Master Alchemist upgrade, although the affected Bloon does not grant extra cash from its children in Bloon Trojan's case. *Benjamin does not give cash in Deflation Mode. *When Biohack expires, all towers who were affected by it will display a red "no WiFi" symbol for the two-second cooldown period. *When a Zebra Bloon has been affected by Syphon Funding, it will always downgrade to a White Bloon despite a Black Bloon also being a child of it. This is likely due to the fact that White Bloons are ranked above Black Bloons in the BTD games. *Bloon Trojan does not affect Yellow Bloons or anything lower than that. * On Benjamin's wallpaper, it says: 01001000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 00100001, which means "Hello!" in binary. * Because Benjamin doesn't attack and only generates money, his Pop Count shows the total amount of money he has generated. * Benjamin's nickname, "Code Monkey," is slang for a programmer that often does grunt work for a company. In Benjamin's case, however, the term is a bit more literal. * Benjamin's quote "Have you tried turning it off and on again" is a reference to The IT Crowd sitcom, where it is a frequent notice. Generally, this is a basic IT advice for technological troubleshooting, as turning the device off and on often solves common issues. * The name Benjamin may be a reference to his money-gaining abilities, as "benjamins" is a slang term for American $100 bills, on which the portrait of Benjamin Franklin is depicted. * Benjamin can be considered a Support Hero since most of his abilities revolve around helping the player in various ways instead of attacking the Bloons directly. * When using the Infinite Heroes glitch on Steam, the syphon funding ability stacks. This glitch has been fixed as of Version 7.1, several days after initial release of the Steam version. *Benjamin's quote "Good night, Vienna" is a reference to Liverpool, in which the phrase is slang for "it's all over". *In Version 8.0, the voicelines for MOAB-class destruction are added. *Occasionally, Benjamin can be seen lifting a green dumbbell weight. This is a reference to how programmers will lift weights at their desks to stay healthy even without moving around. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Heroes